James Heller
James Heller was a former US Marine Sergeant and the second Blacklight being. Following his attempted suicide mission against Alex Mercer, Mercer infected Heller with his variant of the virus. Driven by a powerful need for vengeance, he set out into the city to uncover the truth behind Alex Mercer, Blackwatch, and the second outbreak of the Blacklight virus. Battle vs Delsin Rowe (by Mikeylango) James woke up to the sound of a truck engine starting. Opening his eyes and turning around, he saw a blackwatch APC driving away, most definitely the same one that brought him here. He had no idea what happened or how they could have gotten him here. He stood up and saw tens of scattered dead bodies. He recognised roughly half of them as they were Blackwatch soldiers, but he had never seen the other soldiers who were wearing yellow armor bearing ‘D.U.P’. He looked in the distance and saw the Seattle Space needle, and determined that he must be in Seattle. He was hungry. Why not consume a soldier? Delsin smoke-dashed out of a vent and was pleased to see a mass grave of D.U.P soldiers. He didn’t care about whoever those black-dressed losers were. Or the tall, burley black man wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans. Suddenly he saw the man pick up a dead body, manifest tendrils out of his hand and seem to absorb the soldier into his own body. Delsin wanted that power. James looked up to see a man land near him. He was a lanky, white man wearing black skinny jeans, a blue jean vest over a red hoodie and a red beanie. James stood his ground “Get out of here you fucking punk ass!” James launched into rage at Delsin. “Dude, I just want your powers”, Delsin replied in a timid yet curious manner. “You won’t get them after I skull fuck ya and drain your powers through the hole!” James yelled before sending a whipfist flying at Delsin. Delsin smoke dashed around it but was caught by a second one. James pulled Delsin towards him and prepared to absorb him but Delsin charged his chain with smoke energy and whipped James across the face. The energy charred Heller’s head as his dropped Delsin. Delsin threw a sulphur bomb at the ground to distract Heller, and in James’ fazed state he grabbed his hand in an attempt to possibly copy his powers… only nothing happened. James grabbed Delsin’s hand too and threw him hard into a nearby building. The truth hit Delsin: this was no conduit, it was something else altogether. Delsin got up and fired some smoke shots at James to little effect. James leaped toward Delsin with his fists at the ready. Delsin smoke dashed away as James landed and swung at James back with his chain. James turned around and smashed Delsin through the side of the building and onto the street. Delsin got up, saw James leap towards him and fired an obliterating blast straight the Heller’s chest as he landed. Heller flew backward and landed on his back, only to be propelled into the air again after Delsin shot a cinder missile at the ground next to him. Delsin jump on top of his foe and performed an orbital drop, propelling himself hundreds of feet into the air before diving back down into James’ body. Building and cars were ravaged and Delsin was confident that he had defeated his foe. He smugly walked away from the scene. The smug grin on his face was replaced by surprise and horror when he was yanked by a whipfist back to the scene. He found himself being held by a very, very angry James who promptly slammed him into the ground. Delsin had barely got up when James kicked him into a lamp post at hundreds of miles per hour, smashing the post and leaving Delsin in a fazed and painful state. Delsin got up to see James standing in a combat pose, with his claws ready. Delsin pumped his chain full of smoke energy and charged James. He whipped at James, but James caught the chain. Ignoring the burning pain, James pulled Delsin towards him and hacked at him with the claws, tearing slashes through his vest, and threw Delsin at a neon sign. Delsin, being resourceful, absorbed the neon. He charged the chain with neon-energy making it hard and sword-like, and sped at James in light speed mode. James wasn’t prepared for the attack and therefore got spam-attacked by Delsin, who sped around him slashing with his chain at an extreme speed. However James predicted his attack pattern and swiped Delsin with his claws. Delsin fell to the ground with a gash in his chest. James picked him up punched through a store window. James had not been using his thermal vision and therefore couldn’t brace himself when Delsin shot a wall of neon beams at him, knocking him down and painfully searing his biomass. Delsin then sped out of the demolished building to James and stabbed his neon blade straight through his body. James screamed out in pain. Delsin kicked him into a wall which James slammed into back-first and landed on his feet. Delsin threw a deadly stasis grenade which levitated James in the air, before shooting him with a powerful phosphor beam that blasted him through the wall. Delsin tried to finish Heller off by activating a radiant sweep in which Delsin levitated him in the air before depositing a huge amount of neon energy into his body. Fortunately for James, the blast sent him back to the mass grave of Blackwatch and D.U.P bodies. Delsin arrived just in time to see James absorb a Blackwatch soldier again. It seemed that he just wouldn’t go down. James jumped into the air and landed on Delsin, knocking him down, and body surfed on him before kicking him through a Cole McG’s electronics store. Delsin got up and absorbed all the god damned video energy he could after realising his opponent’s strength. Delsin video surged at James but James shot his tendrils into Delsin causing him excruciating pain as many of the tendrils pieced his flesh. Delsin video surged out of James’s sight and activated his shroud of invisibility. James was distracted by three ‘demons’ as Delsin ran to find a place to recover. After James easily defeated the creatures Delsin ran out of cover with his arm transformed into a claw-like blade. James saw him and activated his blade in response. They charged at each other, before Delsin swung his video blade at James. James blocked the attack with his own blade as he kicked Delsin in the guts, knocking the wind out of him. As James charged him, Delsin video surged around him and downwards sliced him from behind, before shooting a video torrent at his stunned opponent. He then hit James one more time with his video claws to distance himself before activating a hellfire swarm. However this time James easily killed the demon with his whipfist before they could kamikaze into him. It was only a distraction though, because Delsin shot at James with a blade storm. James saw the attack coming and activated his shield, rendering the attack useless. He then ran at Delsin, stomped the ground sending Delsin into the air, and flying jump-kicked Delsin in the direction of the mass grave. Before James could get there Delsin absorbed the concrete energy from a dead D.U.P soldier. As James glided towards him Delsin shot a wide concrete barrage at him. James was knocked out of the air and landed on his back. Delsin then punched James in the chest with his concrete hammerfist. James was in serious pain but fought on, and using his own hammerfist he slammed Delsin away from him. He then jumped up and performed a hammerfist elbow slam straight on Delsin’s chest. Delsin fired concrete shrapnel at James from point black range cause him to stagger back a few feet. Then Delsin encased his body in concrete and boulder dashed James, knocking him straight to the ground. Delsin then used his concrete thrusters to jump on top of a building to the nearest chimney as his rather small supply of concrete was running low. He absorbed the smoke. He jumped back down to where James was but he wasn’t prepared for what came next. As he landed James knocked Delsin down with a street sweeper from his whipfist, and then slammed the ground with all his might with his hammerfist. Delsin was sent hundreds of feet into the air in a fazed and surprised state before James grabbed him with the whipfist and smashed him into the ground. Delsin was lying in the crater that formed when James grabbed him and once again threw him into the air. James jumped up with him and then performed his biomass expulsion devastator, sending thousands of biomass shrapnel pieces shooting through Delsin’s body. Delsin smashed into the ground in a critically injured state. James was pleased with his dying opponent so he walked over to him, picked him up and prepared to consume his mighty foe. However Delsin, despite being critically injured, had not giving up yet, and fired an obliterating blast at James from point black range. James’ arm was blasted off and vaporised into smoke. He screamed in pain and pain to his knees. Delsin them whipped his chain through James’ other arm, also slicing it off and vaporising it. As James cried and screamed, Delsin held James’ head in a tight vice, digging his fingers into his biomass. Delsin then pumped all of his smoke energy into James’ body, causing James to be exploded, and all his biomass was completely vaporised. Delsin then passed out. After he awoke he celebrated defeating his toughest opponent yet before venturing off to find some smoke to absorb. Winner, Delsin Rowe Expert's Opinion While James was a tough opponent with great strength and durability, he could only use physical attacks, and therefore wasn't prepared for or used to the primarily energy-based attacks that Delsin bought to the fight. Delsin's array of energy-based attacks, as well as his experience facing opponents with primarily physical attacks, won him this battle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:North American Warriors Category:Shape Shifters Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:US Warriors